Dear Friend
by Tk.hale
Summary: Fin has just started his first year of High school. A story about love, loss, friendship, heart break, abuse, e.t.c. Loosely based on The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I suck at summaries. Rated T for now but might turn Mish later.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Friend

_Author's note: Hey guys! It's T.K. Hale. I know it's been a really long time since I have written anything at all, again. Well I was going through a lot of spiritual and personal problems. Now I'm back to writing though! ^-^ Of course I am starting with this story which combines my two favorite story obsessions right now; Adventure Time and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Whelp...I talk too much...I'll just start the story now. __**coughs Please review.**_

Chapter 1

_Dear friend,_

_ I'm writing you this letter because my therapist thinks it will help me heal in some way. I don't know why she thinks this. I don't think anything is wrong. She insists the fact that I won't talk about "the incident" with anyone other than my family's dog is a bad sign. I just like talking to him, he listens to me and __actually understands__! I don't even know what to say in this damn letter. Today is my first day of high school. Joy. It's not like somebody will talk to me. Not even my sister. Today is going to suck. Well friend, my sister is yelling at me to hurry up. _

_Until the next letter (ugh),_

_ Fin._

Fin Alexander sighed as he rolled away from his computer. He could hear his older sister Fionna screaming from downstairs. He knew he had face the music and go to school soon.

"FIN! I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ME LATE..." Fionna yelled angrily.

"I'll be down in a second!" Fin yelled back irritably. He sighed and shut down his computer. He then quickly grabbed his backpack and tried to hide his annoyingly long blonde hair with his favorite hat.

As Fin walked down the stairs, it was painfully obvious that Fionna was angry with him. She stood there dressed in all blue, her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Her foot tapped the ground as a fast pace, and she wore an irritated scowl.

"You took your sweet time," She commented. "Did you take your meds at least?"

Fin found himself sighing. Fionna was only three years older, but sometimes she could be more of a mother than their actual mother.

"Fin..." Fionna started with a stern look.

"I took them okay?"Fin muttered "We should probably get to school, if your car will even run."

"Oh it won't," Fionna commented while looking at her nails. "Simon is waiting outside to take us to school."

Fin stopped inches from opening the door. He hated his sister's boyfriend Simon. They had been dating for several months now, and Fin was convinced Simon was a huge asshole.

"Fin, it's just one car ride," Fionna pleaded. "Be nice."

Fin just scowled and made his way out the door.

That day was defiantly not going to go well.

***D*F***

Fin's earlier feeling had been right. It had taken his sister and Simon less than five minutes to get into an argument over some waitress Simon had supposedly hit on the night before. Fin had just rolled his eye and turned the music up on his MP3 player louder.

School hadn't begun much better. Fin was convinced all of his teachers disliked him for his spaced off nature and his lack of participating. He also had sat alone at lunch, it wasn't like he had any friends from middle school or anything.

So when he walked to his second to last class, Beginner's Music, he didn't expect anything different.

It began like all his other classes had. As he walked in, he scouted out the seat that seemed the most isolated and then parked there.

"Hello class!" Fin heard someone say as the bell that signaled the beginning of class rang.

Fin looked up and was surprised to see a boy not much older than him sitting on the teacher's desk.

"I would like to introduce you to Beginner's Music! Otherwise known as the stupid class that teaches what should be the best subject in the world in the most boring way." The boy continued with a humorous gleam in his eye. "I hope you all don't die from the lack of learning!"

A couple kids snickered. Most just were texting or laughing with some friends. Fin stared at the boy with interest. He seemed comfortable with he was, probably an upperclassman who was taking the class because he had flunked it the first time and needed the credit to graduate. He had dark hair and eyes, but was very pale.

There was a clapping from the back of the class. All the students turned to see a man standing in the doorway to the room that held a wide assortment of instruments. He had to be in his late twenties at the most, with dark blonde hair that was cut short. He was dressed, frankly, like a punk. He had several earrings in both his ears, and he was wearing some rock band shirt and jeans.

"Hello class," The Man said with a grin. "I'm Mr. Doberman. I am going to be your teacher for this semester."

A girl in the front with hair dyed purple snorted. " Dude. I, like, don't think you are, like, anymore our teacher than Marshall King of Nothings who is ,like, up there."

Marshall just grinned, "Lily. Honey. You know how I feel about bitches, and where I think you all should go."

"Umm, Excuse me?" Lily growled, obviously offended.

"Class," Mr. Doberman snapped. "Let's calm down. I am you're teacher. The teacher who has taught this class for the last twenty years retired last year."

"They don't let teacher's dress like that," A girl with brown pigtails said while she applied red nail polish.

"They really wanted me as a teacher." Mr. Doberman replied with a grin, then he looked straight at Marshall. "You must be Mr. Lee. I was warned about you. A real troublemaker huh? Well, I'm not going to take any crap from you, and this class in going to be far from boring. Take your seat, King of Nothing."

Marshall openly scowled, but did as he was told.

Mr. Doberman sat on his desk and smiled a huge smile.

"To begin the class I am going to say a little about myself, to prevent questions about it later. My name is Jacob Doberman, I graduated top of my class at one of the best music schools in the country. I got married when I was seventeen because I knocked up my highschool girlfriend. We have three kids now and are expecting our fourth and fifth in the spring. Yay, twin are so exciting. My wife and I speak perfect Korean. I am teaching this class as a favor to the principal. I am also a very talented violinist Any questions?"

A large number of hands went up. Mr. Doberman just sighed.

"Okay well, here is you kid's first assignment. For the rest of class, I want you to take out a piece of paper and tell me about yourselves, what you want to know about me, and what you want to learn in this class. Make sure to tell me your musical preferences."

Fin immediately began writing. He hated talking about himself, but music he could talk about. He ended up with three pages in a couple of minutes. After he was done, he just sat there awkwardly.

Mr. Doberman must have noticed Fin's lack of writing, because he cam over and snatched the paper's from Fin's desk.

Fin spent the rest of class reading an adventure book he had in his backpack. As the bell signaling the end of class rang, he heard Mr. Doberman call out.

"Umm...Fin? Could I speak to you for your moment?"

Fin squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. What had he done to piss off this teacher?

Everyone else had piled out with a snicker, and it was just the two of them left.

"Mr. Doberman?" Fin asked with a sigh. "what did I do?"

"Call me Jake," Mr. Doberman muttered. "It makes me sound less old. You didn't do anything, kid. It was your paper. I found it fascinating. You didn't write much about yourself."

"No, sir." Fin replied.

"Hey," Jake replied. "I liked how into music you are. You seem like a good kid. Have you made any new friends yet?"

"No, sir," Fin repeated.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm here man." Jake grinned. " You can find always find a friend in strange places. I hope you enjoy your last class of the day."

Fin shrugged. "Sir, no offense, but I hope my music teacher isn't the only friend I make today."

Jake just grinned in response, and waved Fin away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Friend.

Chapter 2

_Dear friend,_

_ It's been a long time. I have been so busy trying to survive school. My pre-algebra class is the worst. I hate math. I hate school in general. I honestly feel like everyone there either hates my guts or doesn't know I exist. Lily Lumps is the worst. I swear she has made it her personal goal to make my high school life a living hell. Despite her, my Beginning Music class is the best part of my day. It's the only class where I don't feel like an idiot. Jake is a brilliant teacher, and never seems to make any of his students uncomfortable. He doesn't call on me in class. Lately I have found myself wandering in there after school lets out. It's better than being home in an almost empty house. In fact, tonight I am being forced out of my house (again) by my sister. She keeps kicking me out so she and Simon can have their "alone time." Fuck their alone time. Sometimes I wish Mom and Dad didn't work so much, like they did when_**it** _was bad. But I can't tell them that __**it **__is starting to feel bad again. So I'm just sitting at this club called _The Nightosphere_, the local teen hangout, wondering why the hell I came here, of all places. I really am bored, especially because I still have no friends. In fact, I am just sitting here watching people._

_Like a wallflower._

_I have to go. Laters,_

_Fin._

Fin sighed, and closed his computer. It was hard to write with the loud music of _The Nightosphere _shaking the whole place.

"This place is so annoying," Fin murmured to himself. "It's just filled with people trying their hardest to get noticed, even if they think they don't want to be."

Fin got up out of the bar chair he was sitting at, and swiftly put his computer away. He then made his way out into the chilly October air.

"It's cold," Fin said out loud as he shivered. "Maybe I should go to Tree Trunks instead of sleeping on a bench tonight."

Just as he was saying that he heard a loud crash.

"Yer a damn brat!" He heard someone slur.

Fin peaked around the corner. Stand there were three big, muscled, guys. In the middle of these men, was none other than Marshall.

"You think you can mess with ma girlfriend?" The shortest man growled.

"Well man," Marshall grinned back, sounding extremely intoxicated. "I don't know who yer girlly friend might be. I be willing ter bet she is either damn ugly or really freaking stupid ter be dating ya."

One of the other two guys punched Marshall then. Marshall just laughed in response.

"Ya hit like a girl man."

The guy who hit him grew red with anger.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" The guy raged. "When I get done with you, the king of Nothing will be the King of the dead meat!"

The last guys grabbed his buddy by the collar. "Stacy. Chill. This guy is Brad's."

Stacy mumbled in response.

Brad, on the other hand just grinned. "Marshall. It doesn't have to be this way. Just apologize to my dearest Lily and I will only leave you with only a broken nose and a few broken fingers.

"I don't think so," Marshall responded holding his swollen cheek. "Lily is one _ugly bitch._"

"Now I'm going to kill ya!" Brad rawred. He then picked Marshall up and literally threw him against the wall. Marshall's head hit hard. That Brad guy had surprising strength for his size.

"Hey!" Fin found himself saying.

"Who are you?" Stacy growled.

"Nobody," Fin responded with his hands in his pockets. "I just thought I would tell you that someone smuggled some really great beer into the club. If you go in there now, you can probably snag really cheap some before the cops show up."

Brad hesitated. "How cheap we talking?"

Fin faked a grin. "Cheaper than The Nightosphere's happy hour."

"We have ter get in there!" Stacy snapped. "My brother always makes us pay double for some beer. We can stock up if we go now!"

Brad looked toward Marshall. "Yeah. I think this idiot's got the point. If he bugs my Lily bug again. I'll kill 'em. "

Brad turned away and headed toward the club then. His lackeys followed obediently.

"Damn," Fin muttered. "Those guys were vicious."

He looked toward Marshall, who was passed out and bleeding.

"Crap, he is tall." Fin muttered. "I don't think I can carry him very far. The hospital is several miles away."

Fin sighed, and then picked Marshall up. Fin blinked in surprise. Marshall was way lighter than he expected.

"God man," Fin growled, coughing a little. "You reek of alcohol. What the hell?"

Marshall just muttered aimlessly, still unconscious.

******************D**********F******************** **************

A little while later Fin stood at the backdoor to Tree Trunks Bakery and Diner. He knocked several times at the door, glancing at Marshall in concern. The older boy was still passed out. Fin had carried him the couple of streets down to the familiar diner.

Teresa Trunks opened the door with a worried look. Mrs. Trunks was an older woman. He wore her long silver hair in a bun, and wore a simple yellow dress.

"Fin? Is that you?" She asked shivering.

"Yes," Fin said with a nod. "I, um, brought a… friend."

Fin then picked Marshall back up. Mrs. Trunks's eyes widened.

"Oh goodness! Bring him inside straight away!" She then shuffled back inside.

Fin groaned, and then hoisted Marshall inside. Mrs. Trunks lived in a small apartment behind her diner. She was already shuffling around gathering items.

"Put him on the couch Fin," She instructed.

Fin did as he was told silently, putting Marshall on the small couch in the living room.

Mrs. Trunks then sat by Marshall's side. "Would you mind telling me what happened to him Fin?" She asked as she started rubbing at the blood at his face with a damp cloth.

"He was jumped by some other seniors." Fin replied shrugging. "At least I think they were seniors. Maybe they were freshman in collage."

"They must have been pretty cheeky to have attacked the mayor's son," Mrs. Trunks muttered.

"Marshall is the mayor's son?" Fin asked surprised.

Mrs. Trunks frowned. "I didn't know you were hanging out with these kinds of people."

"I don't." Fin responded with a frown. "I just…ended up involved is all?"

Mrs. Trunks sighed. "Well you probably saved his father some trouble by bringing him here instead of the hospital. I will call Mr. Abadeer in the morning, I'm sure he will be worried about his son. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting home Fin? It's getting really late."

"Um, about that," Fin began, blushing slightly. "Would you mind if I worked here tonight?"

Mrs. Trunks put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Did that sister of yours kick you out again? I have half a mind to call Susan and tell her what her daughter has been up to!"

"Please don't call Mom!" Fin panicked. "It's not that big of a deal."

Mrs. Trunks just studied him for a moment. "You know you are always welcome here Fin. Go ahead and grab a apron and clock yourself on. I put you in my system the other night; you have been coming here so much."

"Thanks Mrs. Trunks!" Fin grinned and kissed the old woman's cheek.

She just smiled. "If you see my husband up front send him back here please."

"Alright!" Fin smiled, then headed toward the front of the store.

_End of Chapter 2_

_Author's note: Hey guys! So I know it's been a while. But once again...my personal and work life got in the way of me updating! Oh well...at least it wasn't like 2 years this time! So anyway...a couple of things. I really need to mention that this (obviously now) isn't going to be EXACTLY like the Perks of Being a Wallflower. (speaking of which I don't own anything but my story line here blah blah blah). That would be boring and uncreative of me. I'm also kinda sorry that i can't write drunk people very well...So I'm sorry if they seem a little more c__oherent than they should have been in this chapter. On to koryandrs's review, I had an original reason for Fin being spelled the way it is in this fic...but I can't remember it now off hand. XD I'm sorry if it bothers you or any other person reading this. Alright...Last thing...if you aren't sure who is who in this fic. (Not that I don't make it pretty obvious.) Check my profile. I'll put a list on there. Anyway...long note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. -T.K. Hale  
_


End file.
